The Adventure of Aurora and Mulan
by MVPofWestHollywood
Summary: Aurora and Mulan go on a journey to find Philip's soul, joined by a familiar character with plans of his own!
1. Chapter 1

My first try at fan-fictioning, this is just a short little intro chapter, the ones after this will be longer!

Chapter 1

Aurora and Mulan walked across the desert under the hot sun. A desert in the middle of the enchanted forest, Aurora heard stories once about it but never come across it. Her lips were dry, brown hair sweaty and her stomach hurt. The days since Mulan put her heart back and they had set off, seemed long. As usual she had endless time to think, especially with a reluctance to sleep.

It took days after Cora told her Philip could be saved for it to sink in. As if this was a dream before finding out reality wins. Her and Mulan had raced off into the dark that night as partners, but it was an icy alliance. By the end of this one would have their heart broken. Aurora felt deep down Philip loved her and platonically respected Mulan, but only he knows the truth of his feelings. Aurora regretted how Mulan would hurt when Philip turns her down. Aurora knew Mulan's hard exterior is a front for an emotionally vulnerable soul, not letting people in to protect herself. But to her Philip was likely a light, the one who could answer her need for love. And she will lose him twice.

Aurora knew she still had to prove herself to Mulan. Aside from Mulan doing all the hunting, during Aurora's watch Mulan only pretended to sleep, ready to attack any intruder or thief. She didn't trust Aurora enough to rely on her watch.

As Aurora remembered this, she heard hooves coming up behind them. Her and Mulan turned to see a caravan headed down the desert road. On it were a number of posh carpets, and a colourfully dressed black haired, brown skin young man, or teenager, she couldn't tell. He sat beside young gypsy women, enough room in the cart for them all.

"Slow down!" he told the driver, a rugged large man sitting in front of two horses, whips drawn. "More beautiful ladies, we have to stop for that" the young man exclaimed as the caravan slowed and halted.

"I believe you can fit up here" he said, gesturing to space on the caravan. "Just as long as you don't cut me with that sword" he jested.

"You can't be cut by a sheathed sword" Mulan replied icily. "We will accept your offer" she continued, climbing on board.

"Well alright then" the man said, more seriously and seemingly getting the hint. Aurora joined them, sitting beside Mulan. The sword was indeed an awkward fit on the cart, if safe.

"May I ask your names then, warrior princess and lovely flower" he slickly continued as the caravan bounced on.

"I'm Aurora" she said, enthusiastically.

"Mulan" Mulan stated, less so.

"Well I'm no prince, but with you two on board and my other beautiful companions I sure feel like one." he said, motioning to the gypsy riders on deck. "This is Ayesha, Rona, and Shia, my driver is Eguri, and my name is Aladdin. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The caravan continued forward.

"So what's your business in this desert." Aladdin asked, "If it's not too big of a secret"

Aurora answered "A Wraith took the soul of someone dear to us to another world. We were told it could be rescued."

Please don't say that's a lie. Please don't say that's a lie. Aurora cringed as he opened his mouth.

Aladdin said laughingly "What the heck is a Wraith?" Phew. "I can introduce you to a gypsy witch I know. On one condition. You let us give you hospitality tonight."

Wow, a witch! That's what they needed. "What do you think Mulan? Could be fun." She said.

"Fine." Mulan stated. Distracted.

As they arrived into town the sun had begun to go down. For the middle of a desert during a curse, there was a surprising amount of energy and people. There were markets, street performers, musicians.

"This place runs on trade." Aladdin said. "You want something, someone will have here. And since the curse, there's no competition from outside of the bubble." He said with a smile.

"My specialty is Carpets as you can see. Just got these from a neighbouring town."

They turned through an alley, then stopped at a shacked up apartment. "Here we are" Aladdin said. It was small. Essentially one large room, plus a shower in the back. Blankets strewed the floor as Aladdin unpacked the caravan with the help of his gypsy friends.

Soon they had showered and were moderately fed with what Aladdin had,

"Want to go see the witch?" he said. Aurora was ecstatic, the less time spent in this hole of a room, the better.

They walked through the streets. Of the 3 gypsy women Rona joined them, Shia and Ayesha staying behind. Rona was young, attractive and dark of hair, but fitting her green dress well. She'd seemed more reserved than the other 2 girls but spoke thoughtfully.

The group drew eyes in the crowd. Certainly Mulan was a a unique figure, and 3 attractive women were bound to get eyes. With the sun setting, Aurora could already spot the ladies of the night on the street. Let's hope they didn't have to return too late.

Aladdin led them into an alley, after some time and turns, up to a door. He knocked. An old voice creaked "Who's there?"

"Aladdin" he said. "I have company, but they're trustworthy."

After the door opened they walked in. The room was dimly lit. The aging face of the witch sat on the floor, fat, grey haired, in a black tunic. "What may I help you with?" she said.

Mulan spoke "A Wraith took the soul of our friend." Interesting choice of word, thought Aurora.

Mulan continued "We were told his soul is sent to another realm" Once again Aurora braced for bad news.

"I know of Wraiths" the old witch said. "What you hear is true. His soul is likely in another realm. Was he marked?" Again, Aurora was relieved to hear Cora didn't lie.

"Yes, by this!" Aurora said, carefully pulling out the covered medallion.

"Let me see what I can do" the witch said. "The magic your sword exudes may help this, magic in the room always makes this more powerful" she said to Mulan.

Suddenly a knock came on the door. "Open up" a stern voice said.

"What is your business" the witch stated.

"We're here for a thief who stole our carpets"

They looked at Aladdin, suddenly red.

"There's no thief here!" The witch said.

They began banging on the door. "We're coming for him, if he steps out you don't get hurt" the voice said.

Mulan stepped to the door and unsheathed her sword. "I'll handle this." she said.

"No!" the witch exclaimed. There is magic in this room, if you strike with an enchanted sword, the results could be unpredictable. I have a back exit you can leave out of."

She led them to the back of the apartment, to a room with a ladder. "This will take you to the roof she said. I'm not coming with you."

They climbed up the ladder, Aladdin first, then Rona, Mulan, then Aurora. After exiting a door, on the roof they could see a secret alley behind the houses that would lead them away for the men who wanted Aladdin.

"That direction!" Aladdin said. As they all looked back from the sight of the alley, the old lady arrived at the top of the ladder. "I changed my mind" she said.

Before she could finish, she fell on one knee, coughing and seemingly having a fit, her eyes and face convulsing.

"Oh no!" Rona said. "Poor thing!"

But as Rona finished speaking, the situation became clear. The old lady's hair had turned from short and grey to long and black, her body from wide to skinny and her face from old to young. She stood up, now breathing normally and a beautiful young woman, her magic worn off.

"I didn't want to take the chance of not finding you" she said to Aladdin.

"Meet Jasmine" Aladdin said. "My fiancé"


End file.
